Playdate from hell!
by Sasunaru-rikusora-akuroku
Summary: All the naruto characters are adorible little kids. Tobi almost gets cooked in a oven.Sasori in a maids costume? FTW? Tsunade can't drive! Orochimaru sings sexyback. And Naruto tries to kill Sasuke! Evil Hinata! The new chapter is a time skip!
1. The oven incident

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (Thank goodness!)

Characters:Diedara age 10

Tobi age 8

Sasori age 10

Itachi age 11

Naruto age 7

Sasuke age 7

"Deidara I want icecream!" Tobi shrieked in Deidaras ear.

"TOBI! SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I KILL YOU." The blonde yelled at his brother.

"WAHHHHHH!!!!" Tobi rolled on the floor crying which only pissed Diedara off more. Then Deidara got an idea.

"Tobi. Let's go get that icecream," Diedara said as he lead Tobi to the kitchen.

"Yay! Icecream!"

"Its in there Tobi." Diedara pointed to the stove.

"Umm….thats a stove."

"Its not just any stove! Its magic! It leads to a magical land full of icecram," Deidara said to his retarded little brother.

"Really!?!!?"

"Yeah! Go inside!" Tobi being a little moron ran to the stove and hoped inside the oven. As Deidara walked over to turn on the heat, Sasori walked in the kitchen.

"Deidara stop trying to kill Tobi!"

"Shut up and go play with your dolls!"

"They are not dolls they are puppets!"

"Right. Barbie and Ken are puppets."

"Oh shut up." Sasori walked over to to the stove and opened the oven door. "Tobi come out."

"But, I'm going to the magical icecream land!"

"Deidara lied to you!"

"But-"

"He lied." As soon as Sasori lifted the masked boy out of the oven, Itachi came in with Sasuke.

"Sasuke get in the oven."

"Why?" Sasuke asked his big brother, as he stared up at him with his black eyes. Itachi glared at him as his eyes glowed red. He ran his hair through his black hair, with his painted nails."

"Because. It leads to a magical icecream land."

"Okay." Sasuke started to walk towards the oven as Naruto jumped through the open window and tackled him. Sasuke fell to the floor with Naruto on top of him.

"Sasuke lets play!!!"

"Get the hell off!!!!" Sasuke yelled as he pushed the blond retard off of him.

"I don't want to play with you Naruto!" Sasuke yelled at him. Naruto cried fake tears and gave him the cutest chibi eyes he could. Everyone in the room stared at Naruto's hypnotic blue eyes.

"Play with me." Naruto said in the cutest, yet demonic voice.

"I'LL PLAY WITH YOU NARUTO!" Everyone yelled.

"Much better." Naruto smirked.

* * *

Isn't Naruto the cutest lil' demon kid. Muahahah. Review or Naruto will come through your window and tackle you. 


	2. If you were gay

**A/N: Oh god. This chapter is so frekin late. Well you seee...What happened was this elephant came and destoryed my laptop. Then a comet blew up my house and these aleins gave me writers block! Okay so thats the dumbest excuse ever. What really happened was I was being lazy then my computer got broke and when I got it back I was too lazy to write. So..yeah. Thanks for the reveiws and adds. I thought some of you guys were high for thinking this was funny but, then I decided it was funny. So now I don't think you guys are on drugs. LOL!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto it would be as stupid as this fanfiction and I wouldn't go to school. Oh and I'd put subliminal messaging in the manga and take over the world! **

* * *

"Okay, let's play dress up!" Naruto screamed. 

"Ya, dress up!" Tobi screamed.

"No." Sasuke said in a cold voice.

"No?" Naruto and Tobi asked.

"I am not playing dress up." Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Fine," Naruto said with a sad look on his face. "I'll just tell everyone what you were reading last night." Sasuke stared to blush and he grabbed Naruto and dragged him to a corner of the room.

"You wouldn't." Sasuke said, hoping that if he glared at the blonde long enough he'd burst into flames.

"I'll tell everyone you were reading, _Yaoi_." Naruto whispered the last word in Sasuke's ear. Naruto skipped away from Sasuke and he started singing.

"If you were gay, that'd be okay!" Naruto sung at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up!" Sasuke screamed.

Tobi skipped around with Naruto and joined in the song. Itachi and Sasori just stared, thinking about the mental scars they would have after this was over.

"I'd love you anyway!"

"Shut up!"

"I mean 'cause hey!" Deidara joined in.

"I'd like you anyway!!!" All three of them sung skipping in circles. The singing got louder and louder as the three sung together.

"BECAUSE YOU SEE,

IF IT WERE ME,

I WOULD FEEL FREE

TO SAY THAT I WAS GAY

(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)"

_At Naruto's house._

The 5 boys stared at Naruto's closet. It was full of maids, princess, prince, animal, and ninja outfits. Itachi and Sasori spoke at the same time.

"What….the…fuck?"

Naruto just smiled and skipped around in circles, his blue eyes twinkling with excitement.

"These are my dress up costumes! Aren't they pretty?" When no one answered he started giggling like a mad man. When he stopped and glared at the others. They could have sworn they saw his eyes turn red, and hell froze over, and pigs started to fly. They gulped and answered immediately.

"Yes!"

"That's nice to know." Naruto smiled brightly and the others prayed to every god and deity that they were still alive.

"Naruto don't you have any cool costumes?" Itachi asked.

"Hmm….There may be some in the back…" Naruto started giggling and whispering to himself. Itachi gulped and cursed himself for making such a suggestion.

* * *

_PREVEIW_

"I am Goku and I have the power to go super saiyan!" Tobi yelled as he ran around in his orange Dragon Ball Z costume screaming.

"Why? Why the hell did you have to say something Itachi!?!?" Sasuke screamed.

"Oh, shut up!" Itachi yelled as he tried to wipe the green paint off his face and pull off the green antennas. (Itachi is Piccolo! LOL!)

* * *

**A/N: Okay so that wasn't the greatest chapter but, watever. Read and review or your dreams will be cursed with furbies. Oh, and the song that was sung was called "If you were gay." by Avenue Q. I don't own that song so those stupid lawyers better not try and sue me or I'll go Uchia on their asses! Oh and could someone help me come up with a better name for this tory. The name sucks!**


	3. Maids and Old Hags

**A/N: Hello reveiwers! And you non-reveiwing people! Thanks for reading. I decided to upload today because ExplodingChickenOfDoom** **threatened to eat me. No, that not the really reason I uploaded but, I'm sure you guy dont really care. Thank you tinkey for giving me a new name for this story. I'll change the name when I feel like it. (I'm a lazy asshole, I know.)**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto. Now you can't sue me! OH, and Tobi is a good boy!**

* * *

"I am Goku and I have the power to go super saiyan!" Tobi yelled as he ran around in his orange Dragon Ball Z costume screaming.

"Why? Why the hell did you have to say something Itachi!?!?" Sasuke screamed.

"Oh, shut up!" Itachi yelled as he tried to wipe the green paint off his face and pull off the green antennas. (Itachi is Piccolo! LOL!)Naruto had disappeared after dressing everyone in there Dragon Ball Z costumes (except for Sasori who was wearing a maid's costume) and he hadn't been seen for a few hours. Itachi was getting annoyed with Tobi skipping so, when Tobi skipped past him he held his foot out and tripped the boy. Tobi fell to the ground and started crying.

"Ow…Tobi's in pain!" The masked boy cried.

"Hey, Tobi you know what will make you feel better?" Itachi said as he helped the masked boy off of the ground.

"No, what. What!?!" He screamed as he started running in circles like a dog.

"Switch costumes with me." Itachi said. Tobi looked down sadly at his feet.

"B-but I have the power to go super saiyan."

"But don't you want candy powers?"

"Candy powers?" Tobi said he started skipping around again.

"Yeah, all awesome green alien things have these secret powers."

"No way!"

"Yes, it's true."

"Okay, okay let's switch!" After a few minutes and 5 bottles of hair gel, Itachi was dressed as Goku.

"How come Itachi gets to change, un? I don't want to be android 18. She has boobs!" Deidara whined.

"Don't complain Deidara, I got put in a stupid maid's costume!" Sasori yelled. Sasori was dressed in a black and white maid's uniform. (Frills, ribbons, hat, and duster included!)

"Aww, but you look so cute Sasori!" Deidara yelled. All of a sudden the room got really cold and dark and Naruto appeared behind Sasori.

"You don't like the costume I picked out? I even went and got Gaara to dress up with us see!" Naruto and Gaara stepped from behind Sasori and the room suddenly got bright and warm, and it appeared as though glitter was falling from the sky. Naruto was wearing a red maids costume and had little fox ears on his head. The red-head was wearing a pink maid uniform, eyeliner, cat ears, and he was blushing slightly.

"Vegeta grab them!" Itachi yelled. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and Gaara's hands and started running.

"Help, I'm being kidnapped!" Gaara yelled.

"Oh no! Sasori help us!" Naruto screamed while being pulled up some stairs. Sasori ran after them. Sasuke started running faster and faster trying to get away.

"You'll never catch me!" Sasori ran even faster when he decided to use his secret attack.

"LOVE ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasori yelled and he glomped Sasuke.

"The love it burns!" Sasuke screamed as he rolled around on the floor.

"We're saved!" Naruto and Gaara screamed happily.

"Not for long!" Itachi and Deidara came running up the stairs. Sasori ran over to Naruto and Gaara.

"In the name of the moon we will punish you!" They all screamed striking dramatic posses.

"Muhahah! You will never defeat us!" Itachi and Deidara screamed.

"SUPER LOVE ATTA-"

"NARUTO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!?!" Interrupted a big breasted blonde woman. Her hair was tied up in two low ponytails. She was wearing a green coat, a grey shirt that showed too much cleavage, and black pants. She had a diamond shaped mark on her head.

"T-tsunade, you weren't supposed to come over and babysit yet!" Naruto yelled.

"GET THESE KIDS THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Tsunade screamed. Sasuke had finally recovered from the burn of the love attack and stood up. He stared up at the pissed off blonde woman.

"Naruto who is that big-breasted hag!?!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto. Tsunade clenched her fist as a huge vein appeared in her head.

"Sasuke, run!" Naruto yelled at the duck haired boy.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU 'YA LITTLE TWERP!" Tsunade yelled as she ran at Sasuke.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. This wasn't exactly the funniest chapter but, watever! Tsunade is here now. Now here is a message to all you non-reviewers. REVEIW! I mean it ain't hard to press a button. I mean you obviously pressed the favorite and alert buttons so why can't 'ya press the reveiw button!?! Anyways thanks reveiwers and non reviewers! Oh and to the non-reveiwers. If 'ya don't reveiw a character will die. I'll even give you a hint of who will die. His name starts with a "T" and ends in a "I" and he's a good boy!**

**Tobi- Don't let me die!**


	4. A drunk, a snake, and a perv

**A/N: I decided to upload twice in one day! Hurray for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own naruto but, if I did it would be funnier and Sai would be the main character because hes so funny.**

* * *

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU 'YA LITTLE TWERP!" Tsunade yelled as she ran at Sasuke. Sasuke ran as far as his little emo legs could carry him. Tsunade ran after the small boy leaving a path of destruction behind her.

"Tsunade stop before you break the house again!" Naruto yelled as he ran after the blonde woman. Gaara, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi ran after them wanting to see what was gonna happen.

"Please don't kill me, please don't kill me!" Sasuke yelled as he backed into the living room wall. He searched around frantically for something to hit the woman with. 'God, where are the sharp objects in this house?' Sasuke thought.

"You're gonna pay you little twerp!" Tsunade yelled. She walked closer and closer to Sasuke. She was about to grab him when the front door slammed open.

"Hey, Tsunade! We came to help you baby-sit the twerp!" Tsunade turned around and saw an old white haired man with a plastic bag in his hand. A pale man with long black hair and purple lines near his yellow snake-like eyes was standing behind him. A few seconds later the rest of the children came running downstairs. Naruto spotted the pale man and his eyes twinkled with happiness.

"Orohimaru! You came to visit!" Naruto shrieked and he ran and hugged Orochimaru.

"How are you today Naruto?" Orochimaru said with a smile as he hugged the little blond back.

"Jiraya is there sake in that bag!?!" Tsunade asked as she ran over to the white haired man.

"Yeah there is!" Jiraya said with a smile. Itachi walked over to Tsunade and pulled her coat. Tsunade turned and looked down at Itachi and smiled. She didn't care about the children anymore. All she cared about was that sake.

"Excuse me ma'am but, could you get back to killing my brother now?" Itachi asked with a small smile on his face. Tsunade patted Itachi on the head lightly and then spoke in a sweet voice.

"I'm sorry dear but, I'm busy right now." She turned back to Jiraya, grabbed the bag from his hands, and ran to the kitchen. Jariya went to go supervise her incase she did anything stupid while she was drunk, which left 7 adorable children alone with Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru read us a story!" Naruto said jumping up and down and smiling.

"Okay, we'll go up to your room and I'll read you and all your friends a story."

"Yay!" They all screamed. Sasuke finally decided it was safe to come out of the corner and he followed Orochimaru and the rest upstairs.

_In the kitchen……_

"S-so then the guy says…h-he said to me. T-that's not a Chevy, it's my wife!" Tsunade and Jiraya burst into laughter. Tsunade poured herself another drink, when the doorbell rung.

"Who could that be?" Tsunade they asked. She got out of her seat and walked to the door where she saw the most adorable kid. (The door was still open. They forgot to shut it!) She had short purple hair and light purple eyes, with no pupils. She was wearing a red hello kitty shirt and black pants.

"U-umm, e-excuse me ma'am but, is Naruto here?"

"Oh, are you Naruto's little girlfriend?" Tsunade asked with a smirk on her face. The little girl started to blush and press her fingers together.

"U-umm, n-no ma'am, I'm a friend of his."

"Your so cute, what's your name little girl."

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga." The girl said with a smile.

"Hehhe. Well Naruto's upstairs with his friends and Oro-my god!" Tsunade yelled. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed Jiraya's arm. "Jiraya we need to go! We left all those little boys upstairs with that pervert!" Then from upstairs they heard a high-pitched scream.

"Stop it Orochimaru!"

"That was Naruto!" Jiraya yelled. Thinking the worst they ran upstairs. Hinata saw the two adults running up the stair, she was about to run after them but she forgot to closed the door. Being the polite girl she was, she closed the door and ran after the adults. Tsunade ran up the stairs and kicked the door down and yelled.

"WHERE DID HE TOUCH YOU NARUTO!?!?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to leave you guys hangin like that. Aren;t you guys just dying to know what happened!?! Muaahahah! Reveiw or the next chapter will never come!**

**Tobi- I'm still in danger of dying!**


	5. It's a girl!

**A/N: Hi everybody. I got about five more reveiwer/favorites/alerts. Yay! I'm so happy even though I was forced to hear "You've got mail" every five minutes. But reveiw people! Reveiws make me happy and my being happy creates randomness and randomness creates this story and this story creates laughter which should create reveiws! Wow that was a long sentence. Now enjoy this chapter! I'm not uploading till christmas!**

**Joking. But, it would be nice to keep this story going till christmas. That would make like a bazzillion chapters! But you guys don't care so I'll shut up now!**

**Disclaimer: If Naruto belonged to me then I'd get sued for corrupting the minds of small children.**

* * *

_Previously_

"Hehhe. Well Naruto's upstairs with his friends and Oro-my god!" Tsunade yelled. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed Jiraiya's arm. "Jiraiya we need to go! We left all those little boys upstairs with that pervert!" Then from upstairs they heard a high-pitched scream.

"Stop it Orochimaru!"

"That was Naruto!" Jiraiya yelled. Thinking the worst they ran upstairs. Hinata saw the two adults running up the stair, she was about to run after them but she forgot to closed the door. Being the polite girl she was, she closed the door and ran after the adults. Tsunade ran up the stairs and kicked the door down and yelled.

"WHERE DID HE TOUCH YOU NARUTO!?!?"

* * *

That's when Tsunade saw, 

Naruto being,

Being,

Being,

BEING

……..

……………………..

…………..

……………..

TICKLED!?!?!

Naruto was lying on the floor while Orochimaru tickled him. Tears were streaming out of his eyes and he was laughing hysterically. Orochimaru and Naruto completely ignored the door being kicked down, because it happened every time Orochimaru came over. This left the other six boys to stare at the crazy woman who forgot how to knock on a door.

"S-stop it Orochimaru! It tickles!" Naruto screamed as he wiggled around.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Tsunade asked. Orochimaru stopped tickling Naruto and glared at the blonde woman.

"Well Tsunade, you just ruined a perfectly good door." Orochimaru said. Tsunade glared at him and gave him the middle finger. Hinata ran from behind Tsunade, scared that if she stayed near that woman another minute she'd die, or worse. Tobi was the first one to see Hinata and he screamed.

"It's a girl!" He stared at her like he had never seen a girl before. Then all the other boys turned around and stared at her.

"It's a chick!" Deidara yelled.

"It's a female!" Itachi said.

"It's a lady!" Sasuke squealed.

"It's a woman!" Sasori said.

"It's a dame!" Gaara joined in.

"It's Hinata!" Naruto screamed excitedly. He ran over and hugged her. Hinata who was madly in love with Naruto started to blush. Then she turned red like a tomato and fainted. Naruto stopped hugging Hinata and stared at her. Then he started shaking her to try and wake her up.

"Wake up! Wake up Hinata! Oh my god I killed her!" He dropped Hinata on the ground and got on his knees. "Everyone stand back I know CPR!" The little blonde pressed his lips to Hinata's and she immediately woke up and saw Naruto's closed eyes.

'OMIGOSH! HE'S KISSING ME!' Hinata was a very shy girl and a very innocent girl and had never been kissed before so she freaked out and pushed the blonde boy off of her. In fact, she had pushed Naruto so hard that he flew across the room and hit a wall. Hinata started to yell.

"PLEASE DON'T RAPE ME!" Hinata started crying. No one really understood what had happened. Tsunade and Jiraiya were holding in their laughter. Orochimaru was trying to wake Naruto up. Tobi was sitting in the on the floor and eating a cookie he found under Naruto's bed. Itachi and Sasori were banging their heads against a nearby wall and wondering why they came to this crazy house in the first place. Deidara was poking Naruto with his finger to see if he was dead. Gaara was crying because he thought Naruto was dead and he wanted a cookie. Sasuke stared at Naruto, pointed at him, and looked over at Tsunade and Jiraiya. 

"Is Naruto gonna need CPR too?" That's when Tsunade and Jiraya fell to their knees and rolled on the floor with laughter.

"Well maybe I should give Naruto CPR?" Orochimaru said. The laughter stopped and Tsunade got off of the floor and walked over Orochimaru and punched him in the face.

"Don't touch him you sick pervert!" She yelled.

"Ow! Damn it. You broke my nose you bitch!" Orochimaru screamed in pain as he held his bloody nose. Naruto finally woke up and stared at everyone with a puzzled look on his face.

"Let's go to the park kids!" Tsunade yelled. Tsunade grabbed Narutos hand to help him off the floor when he bit her and ran into a closet.

"Why the hell did you bite me!?!" Tsunade yelled at the door of the closet.

"What are you and those people doing in my house?!? Who are you and why are you here!?!?" Narutos muffled reply came from the closet.

"Naruto come out of the closet!" Tsunade yelled.

"No, I'm not coming out of the closet!"

"Come on Naruto, everyone wants you to come out of the closet!" Jiraiya screamed.

"Never! You child molesters get out of my house right now!"

* * *

**A/N: OMG! Naruto has amnesia! Will Naruto ever come out of the closet!? Will someone come in the closet with Naruto!? Will Gaara ever get to make a sand castle!? Will the next chapter evercome!? Will all these questions and more be answered!?!**

**...probaly not. **


	6. Gomenasai

**A/N: Hi guys. It's me again. I just wanted to say thanks for the reveiws and stuff. And the "F" word is used 4 times in this chapter! So anyone whois offended by that word you might wanna leave. I think this is the best chapter. Its longer and funnier than the last ones! Oh and I used one tow Japenese words in this chapter. The first one is "ningen" and it means human. Also, "Gomenasai" which meas I'm sorry.**

**disclaimer:I don't own, Naruto, the Death Note theme song, or Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni, or Phoenix Downs. OH, AND I DON'T OWN POKEMON! **

**I don't own Carebears either!**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY_

"What are you and those people doing in my house?!? Who are you and why are you here!?!?" Narutos muffled reply came from the closet.

"Naruto come out of the closet!" Tsunade yelled.

"No, I'm not coming out of the closet!"

"Come on Naruto, everyone wants you to come out of the closet!" Jiraiya screamed.

* * *

"Never! You child molesters get out of my house right now!" After 10 minutes of screaming, one threatened plushie, and two pokemon trades later, the closet went silent. 

"Hey, Naruto you still alive!?!" Jiraiya asked. No answer. He knocked on the door. No answer. "Tsunade I think he might be dead."

"Nothing we can do about it. Let's go get some ramen." One second went by. Two seconds. Three seconds. "Oh my god Jiraiya I think he's dead!" Tsunade ran to the closet and ripped the door off. She saw Naruto lying still. A pink Care bear with two hearts on its white belly, was sitting on his body.

"No, it can't be!" Jiraiya screamed in shock.

"It's love-a-lot bear!" Tsunade yelled.

"Yes. Muhahaha. It is I, love-a-lot bear. You'll pay for throwing me away. You'll pay." The adorable demon bear said.

"So, just because we threw you away you killed-"

"My Lucario is now level 100!" Itachi interrupted.

"I should have never traded my Lucario for this gay pikachu!" Sasuke screamed.

"Foolish little brother."

"Umm…can we skip the monolog and just kill the bear." Jiraiya said in a bored tone.

"The only way to defeat the cuteness of a care bear is with not cute things. Like profanity and Brittney spears in a tank top. Hinata said in a small voice.

"Let's go with profanity!"

"Hinata you betrayed me!" The bear screamed.

"And you stole my strawberry lip-gloss!" Hinata screamed.

"That lip-gloss was poppin'." The bear said.

Veins appear near Hinata's eyes and everyone cowered in fear. 'What happened to the cute Hinata?' everyone thought.

"Now listen up you sissy's!" Hinata turned in the direction of the cowering people. "The only way to defeat sunshine bear is with these song lyrics. Now everyone repeat after me. "Hey, Hey ningen sucker, ah ningen ningen fucker!"

"It burns!" The small adorable bear tried to block out the noise. Since it was working everyone decided to join in.

"Hey, Hey ningen sucker, ah ningen ningen fucker!"

"Sing louder!" Hinata screamed. Scared that the small girl would kill them if they didn't they sung louder.

"HEY, HEY NINGEN SUCKER, AH NINGEN NINGEN FUCKER! HEY, HEY NINGEN SUCKER, AH NINGEN NINGEN FUCKER!" The bear exploded and stuffing flew everywhere.

"Art is a bang!" Deidara screamed. The veins in Hinata's eyes disappeared and she went back to her normal cute self.

"W-what about N-naruto?" She asked as she stared at Naruto's body/

"I'll revive him!" Tsunade said in a confident voice.

::Tsunade cast revive.::

::Not enough T/P to cast spell::

"Damn it!" Tsunade screamed and broke a hole in the wall.

"I have a phoenix down!" Orochimaru said.

::Orochimaru uses Phoenix Down::

::Naruto has been revived::

::Naruto has rejoined your party::

"What happened and why is there stuffing on the floor?" Naruto asked in a confused voice as he wiped his eyes.

"He's alive!" Hinata cheered.

"It's a miracle!" Tobi said.

"Naruto!" Gaara screamed. He ran over to Naruto and hugged him.

"Why are you hugging me!?! Can someone tell me what happened?!?" Gaara stopped hugging Naruto and told him the exciting story of what happened.

"And then you came back to life." Gaara ended a little out of breath.

"Awww, I missed all the fun." Naruto pouted.

"Can we just go to the park now?" Tsunade asked.

_

* * *

_

_At Konoha Park._

After changing into their normal clothes and enduring Orochimaru singing 'Sexy Back', Tsunades crappy driving, and 20 fits of road rage, they made it to Konoha Park alive.

"Let's play in the sand!" Gaara yelled.

"I'm going home." Sasuke said.

"What?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"I'm going home. I'm tired of you crazy people. I'm going home."

"Sasuke. I'd stay if I were you." Naruto said in a low voice as he stared at the ground.

"And why is that?" Sasuke asked in a pissed of voice. Naruto looked up and his blue eyes had turned red and his pupils had become cat-like slits.

"Accidents happen…" Naruto smirked and turned around. "Well I guess Sasuke won't be joining us. Let's go and play now!" Naruto and the others walked over to the sandbox. Gaara started to make a sand castle. Sasuke thought about what Naruto had said. 'Accidents happen…' He twitched a little and then started to walk home.

On the way home Sasuke was walking when a truck came straight at him. Sasuke, having cat-like reflexes jumped out of the way just in time. The truck crashed into a tree nearby. 'Accidents happen.' Sasuke ran the rest of the way home and locked all the locks and the door chain.

* * *

_At Sasuke's house._

That night Sasuke was home alone. Itachi had decided to stay for a sleepover at Naruto's house and his parents were out of town on a business trip. It was midnight and Sasuke still hadn't eaten yet. Sasuke was starving. He was about to go in the kitchen and make something when he heard his doorbell ring.

'Who could that be?' Sasuke asked. He walked out of his room and down the stairs. He unlocked all seven locks but, didn't unlock the door chain. He looked outside and he saw a small blond boy, with three whiskers on both cheeks, and some boxes in his hand.

"Naruto, w-what are you doing here." He asked, sweating a little.

"Hehe. I thought I'd bring you some food." Naruto said with a giggle.

"I-I've already eaten." Sasukes stomach grumbled. Naruto frowned and his eyes became slits again.

"You were about to go in the kitchen and make something when the doorbell rung, right?"

"H-how d-did you know that?" Sasuke asked, his voice shaking a bit.

" You shouldn't lie to people Sasuke. Let me in so I can feed you. Your hungry, right?" Naruto said in a small voice. The small blond put his hand through the door and grabbed the chain that stopped him from getting in and started to shake it.

"Let me in!" Naruto screamed. He shook the chain harder and harder. Sasuke slammed the door on the boy's fingers and Naruto screamed.

"Gomenasai, Gomenasai! I'm sorry if I was playing to much Sasuke!" Naruto said as his fingers wiggled in the door.

"Go away!" Sasuke yelled as he held the door closed.

"Gomenasai!"

"Go away!"

"Gomensai!" The fingers slid out of the door. Sasuke locked all the locks and ran upstairs. It suddenly began to rain. Sasuke looked out of the window. He saw Naruto standing outside in the rain with the boxes of food in his hands. He was mouthing something. Sasuke stared trying to read the boys lips.

"G-Gomen…Gomen..Na..Sai?"

Sasuke was in deep shit.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, the part where Sasuke locks all his doors and Naruto tries to get in his house, and the part where Sasuke almost gets hit by a car, and the part where narutos outside of Sasukes house and it suddenly starts to rain. All those things Happenend in Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni except I altered it a little. Oh and the part where Narutos eyes turn into slits is from that show too. Oh and the Hey, Hey Ningen Sucker part was from the Death note theme song 'Whats up People' I hope you liked this chapter! Reveiw or you'll never get to know what happens to Sasuke when he goes to school tommorow!**


	7. Enter! Kakashisensei!

**A/N: Hi! Reveiwers and Readers! I finally got off my lazy ass! I was inspired by the Naruto english dubb! I bet you guys are choking yourselfs after I just said that. XD****The voices are alot better now! Really! It's true! But you guys need to see the english version of the Naruto movie! squels Sasukes voice is so-**

**I'm sorry.**

**I'm fangirling again...**

**This is chapter two!**

**Wait..**

**No its not!**

**Isn't this like chapter 9 or something?!?! ****I think its chapter 8... ****I don't really know anymore!!!!**

**Oh and that little message that was hidden in my last chapter was not me. It was my friends idea so I can't take credit. Damn I wanna take credit for it! I'll try to update more frequently!**

**Warning: This chapter contains plushie killing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show god! You stupid lawyers leave me the hell alone! I don't own Pokemon either! Stop hassilin' me!**

* * *

I woke up that morning to the phone ringing. I sleepily rolled off of the bed and became entangled in my Skitty patterned Pokemon sheets. My Roselia pillow fell on my head and I cuddled into it hoping the horrible ringing would end. 

_Ring, Ring, Ring._

I grabbed the nearest item (my pikachu plushie) and ripped it in half stuffing the cotton into my ears.

_RING, RING, RING._

"How the hell is it getting louder!" I screamed. I reluctantly untangled myself and squinted at the clock.

"F-five..in..the..morning!!!!!" I felt around and found the light switch. I ran down the stairs and answered the phone, ready to kill whoever had awakened me from my dreams of being a pokemon master. I held the demonic phone that had awakened me and yelled into the receiver.

"Who is it!?!"

"S-sasuke" The shy voice on the other end sounded somehow familiar.

"Who is this?"

"I-It's H-H-Hinata."

'Oh it's that crazy girl with the veins in her eyes…'

"Are you home alone Sasuke?" Her voice sounded cold and hallow.

"Um…y-yeah.. So umm why the hell did you call me at 5 in the morning?"

"Have you been a bad boy Sasuke?"

"W-what?!"

"Naruto-kun came home awfully sad. Have you been naughty Sasuke?"

"Are you on drugs?"

"Hahahahahahhaahahhahaahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahahahah. Sassssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssuuuuuuke. Let's play."

_Click._

'What the hell?' I walked back upstairs and pulled my covers onto my bed and fell into a deep sleep.

_Sasuke wake up._

_Who's there?_

_I-Is S-Sasuke d-d-dead?_

_Go away! I'm sleeping!_

_Sasuke wake up or you'll be late for school._

I groaned and opened my eyes slowly. There I saw the devil and his demon incarnate girlfriend. Okay, so it was just Hinata and Naruto, but they're pretty close.

"What do you want?" I yawned and stared up at a smiling blonde and a blushing indigo haired girl.

"It's almost time for school Sasuke. Get up and get dressed!" The blonde boy grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the cold floor.

"Naruto…"

"What is it Sasuke?"

"Please come closer…so…I…can..kill..you!" I jumped up and tried to grab the blonde boy but, I tripped over a leg and my head slammed into the floor.

"Hahaha, how uncool Sasuke. Your eyes are a little red. Maybe you should get that checked out?" Naruto laughed.

"O-Oh, I'm s-sorry Sasuke." The evil girl bushed, trying to act innocent. She held out her hand to help me up.

"Evil slut." I mumbled under my breath as I grabbed her hand. She bent down and whispered in my ear.

"Did you say something Sasuke." She asked. I shook my head and got up from the ground.

"Get dressed for school Sasuke. Oh, and don't forget you DS and Pokemon games!" The blonde retard ran out of my room. The demon with no pupils stood and stared at me.

"So you gonna leave, or you gonna watch me change?"

"Hehe.Be careful, Sasuke. Or I might just kill you." She smiled at me then ran put of the room.

"What….the….hell?" I slammed the door and dressed in my school uniform (a white button up shirt and navy blue slacks). I unplugged my DS from the charger, grabbed a few Pokemon games, shoved them in my book bag, and ran down the stairs. I saw the two devil incarnates waiting for me, next to them looking innocent, was Gaara.

'I bet he's evil too.' I glared at the redhead and he hid behind Naruto.

"Come on Sasuke! Were gonna be late!" I glared at him and looked at my watch.

"Crap! Let's go!"

* * *

_At Konoha Elementary/Middle school. (Naruto P.O.V)_

I panted, sweat dripping down my neck; my blonde hair fell over my face. I wiped it out of my eyes and tried to breathe normally.

"W-we made it. Oh god, I-I think I'm dying."

"Oh, c-come on it w-wasn't that bad." Sasuke said as he panted.

"My chest hurts." Gaara said weakly.

"It's okay Gaara. Did you bring your asthma pump today?"

"Y-yes." The small redhead reached into his backpack and pulled out a small red pump. He put it into his mouth and pressed it a few times. His breath started to steady and I rubbed his head.

"You okay now?"

"Yes."

"Good, now let's sit down before Iruka-sensei comes in and yells at us."

We waited

And waited

And waited…

Played Pokemon.

And waited

Tobi took a quiz on pokemon mystery dungeon.

He was a skitty.

And waited

And waited

And played more Pokemon.

And waited.

Sasuke's Pikachu leveled up.

And we waited.

A good two hours passed before a teacher arrived.

At about 10:00 a.m. a tall, white haired man, whose face was half cover by a mask, walked in.

He sat at the desk in the front of the room and his eye crinkled up in amusement. He pulled out a book and then he spoke.

"Hello students. I'm your substitute teacher. Kakashi-sensei."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for the Hinata bashing. I really like Hinata! I just wanted to make the story funnier. Don't kill me! Sorry Hinata! Don't kill me! Don't kill me! **

**Sasuke has a ****Roselia** **pillow! Oh come on guys, don't act like you don't have any pokemon merchandise in your house. I know you do..**

**And yes... Gaara has asthama.**

**Read and Reveiw and I'll update sooner!**


	8. Fire in the school building!

**A/n:ugh! if my dad buys my advent children necklace and earring, i'll update soon...stupid old man is too stubborn. i should kick him in his sleep. muahaha. btw srry it took so long. would have uploaded sooner but i was being lazy and the lack of reveiws. yadda yadda. hmm mabye my next chapter will be the last. yawns my dad thinks my friend looks like a girl even though he's a boy. lol. and my dad kicked him out. lol. let's start!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Final fantasy, Pokemon, or fire. Okay now mabye those lawyers will finally leave me alone!**

* * *

"Hello students. I'm your substitute teacher. Kakashi-sensei."

Now all the kids in the class had their own impressions of this new substitute. But they all agreed that this man looked suspicious. Naruto was (of course) was the first one to speak.

"You're not a child molester or anything." The blonde asked, eying the man suspiciously.

"Ah, you must be Naruto. Iruka told me about you."

"What did you do with Iruka-sensei!?! Did you kill him and chop him up into little pieces!!?" Naruto yelled loudly at the suspicious man.

"Yes, I chopped him up into little pieces and ate him for breakfast." Kakashi said in a sarcastic tone.

"You monster!" Naruto ran up to Kakashi and started punching his legs, tears streaming from his adorable azure chibi eyes. Kakashi just read his book ignoring the little child's attacks. Then some pink haired girl walked up to Naruto and pulled his collar.

"Stop it Naruto! You idiot!" The annoying pink haired girl yelled in her annoying screeching..ugh..you can't even call it a voice, thing.

"Sakura-chan, let me go! He killed Iruka-sensei!" The annoying pink haired girl, Sakura, punched Naruto in the head.

"You moron he was joking!" Sakura turned her attention to Kakashi and gave him an enormous, bright, and extremely fake smile. "I'm sorry sensei. Naruto here is just an idiot."

"R-right. Well..umm..students, today were gonna umm…wait. What class is this again?" His one visible eye crinkled into an amused smile again and he scratched the back of his head.

"First you come to class late, and then you forget which class your in? What kind of teacher are you?" A duck haired boy in the back said.

"Sasukes, right! You're not a very good teacher!" The annoying pink haired girl yelled. Kakashi's eye opened and it gave the man an exhausted look.

"It was just a joke. Calm down. Now this is English class, correct?" The students nodded. "Okay, today were gonna learn…umm..I don't really feel like teaching. I'm gonna sit at the desk and read my book. You kids can do whatever you want. Just be quiet about it." The man walked over to the desk and opened a book. The cover showed a picture of a man chasing a woman on it. Now that the teacher wasn't looking, this left the kids to….oh come on. Of course you know what they did. They played Pokemon and set the school on fire! What else would they do!?! So, it all happened like this. Naruto and Sasuke were having a Pokemon battle, they both had their Pikachus out and their other five Pokemon were dead…I mean...had fainted. So anyways, Naruto had used some crazy cheat code, which somehow gave Ramen (Naruto's Pikachu) psychic attack, and it killed emolad's (Sasuke's Pikachu) ass. So, Sasuke got mad and walked out of the classroom (Kakashi was too busy reading Icha Icha Paradise to notice) and found some matches lying conveniently lying on the ground. He picked them up and lit one. So when Sasuke discovered this thing called "fire" he took it in the class to show everyone. Now everyone, thought this was like, the coolest thing ever (except Naruto who was talking to the voice in his head, called Kyuubi). So Sasuke was lighting matches when, a dog jumped out of Kiba's bag, tackled Sasuke, Sasuke and his lit match fell on a piece of paper, and then...well that's when the fire started. Everyone (and Akamaru) ran out of the classroom, except Naruto, who just stayed in the classroom, and stared at the people running with demonic chibi eyes.

"Now is everyone out of the building?" Kakashi yelled.

"N-naruto i-isn't!" That's when Kakashi realized he had left his, brand new, limited edition, Icha Icha Paradise book in the building.

"Shit. You kids stay here, don't move." Kakashi ran back in the flaming building. 'No! I have to save my book-I mean Naruto!' Kakashi searched through the flames for the cover..er..umm..blonde. The he spotted them. The blonde was sitting on the teachers desk with the book in his hand. First Kakashi jumped, ninja-like on top of desk's and over flames, and he finally reached his beloved book and Naruto.

"Naruto we have to get out of here!" Kakashi tried to grab the boy but, Naruto bit him. Kakashi pulled his hand away from the crazy kid. 'What the hell?' The small boy was staring at the floor when he mumbled something. Flaming piles of wood was falling every where and the smoke was getting thicker. If the stupid kid didn't have his book, Kakashi would have left already. He shook Naruto and the boy looked up and glared at him. The blonde smirked a little.

"Die with us."

"What!?!" 'Us? Is this kid on drugs?'

"Kyuubi wants you to die with us." A flaming piece of wood fell next to Kakashi, almost hitting him in the head.

"We really don't have time for this!" Kakashi getting a bit desperate, and not wanting to die with some bi-polar kid, punched the little boy in the stomach and carried him (and his precious Icha Icha book) out of there. The kids watched as the school burned, and from the flames they saw Kakashi rise like a phoenix, with the small blond in his hands.

"He's a hero!" Some random kid yelled. Kakashi panted and set the little blonde kid on the ground. With a ninja-like speed he grabbed his book from the boy and clutched it in his arms. 'My precious, my precious book is safe!' Kakashi's one visible eye crinkled up in happiness. Gaara ran over to Naruto and poked him in the side.

'Yo, I think your little friends dead.'

'Shut up Shukaku!' Gaara thought to the voice in his head.

'Calm down, he's still breathing.'

'I'll kill you one day.' The voice in his head went silent and he poked Naruto again. Naruto started to snore and Gaara kicked him in the side. Naruto woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"Dude, I had the craziest dream. I was in a fire." Naruto said as he yawned.

"You were in a fire idiot." Sasuke said out of nowhere. Naruto frowned.

"Man, I miss all the fun."

"You're lucky. If Kakashi hadn't run in there and got you out you probly would have died."

"You mean that suspicious guy who looks like a ninja?"

"Yeah, idiot!" The annoying Sakura said popping out nowhere.

"Hey forehead, get away from my Sasuke!" Another girl, this one blonde, appeared and grabbed Sasuke's arm, and tried to drag him away. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's other arm and tried to pull him in the opposite direction.

"Let go Ino pig!" Sakura glared at the other girl.

While Sakura and Ino played tug of war with Sasuke's body, and Sasuke tried to bite his arm off and escape, Naruto went over to thank Kakashi for saving him.

Kakashi was sitting near a tree and reading his Icha Icha Paradise when he heard a pair of footsteps. He looked up and saw Naruto, smiling brightly. 'Crap, it's that kid again. And just when I was getting to the good part of the book…'

"Kakashi-sensei, I just wanted to say thanks for saving me from the fire."

"Well actually, I came back in for the book." Kakashi said as his eye crinkled with happiness.

"You idiot! What kind of teacher are you!?!"

"A very underpaid one." Naruto glared at the stupid teacher and stored of. Kakashi sighed and continued to read his perverted novel.

_Later that day…_

"So I was walking and I swear like ten guys jumped out. And then I beat them all up."

"W-wow really, Naruto?"

"Don't belive him Hinata! Naruto's a lying moron!" Sasuke could just feel the death waves coming towards Sakura.

"S-sakura. I w-wanted to ask… Is that your real hair color?"

'Man that girl sure knows how to hide an evil smirk.' Sasuke thought.

"Well actually my real hair color is white, like my brothers; Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz."

"You have brothers!?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Yeah, their coming to visit tomorrow."

* * *

**A/n: Dramatic much? Have I been talking about pokemon too much? Yeah i thought so too. It's only cause my dad won't buy me a DS! But, the next chapter will be a bang, un!**

**Deidara: That's my line! Copyright infringment!**


	9. Who broke my DS!

**a/n: hello everyone. my dad ordered my stuff of the internet woo ho! but you don't care! her is the next chpater! it's kinda short and but i'll definetly make the next chapter funnier and longer than ever! dattebayo!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own naruto or any of it's characters, don't own a DS, and i don't own skittles!**

* * *

"Tomorrow!" Naruto yelled. He started jumping up and down and giggling. "We have to have a party! You'll come won't you Hinata? Sasuke? Sakura?"

"Yeah, a party, cha!" Sakura yelled as she punched her fist in the air.

"U-umm, I-I d-d-don't k-know if I can c-c-come. Can I bring my cousin?"

"Your cousin?"

"Y-yes, Ne-Ne-Ne-" Hinata started sweating a bit; she seemed to be struggling to say the name. "Ne-ne-neji." Hinata took a really deep breath and her face looked a bit scared.

"Sure you can bring your cousin! I'm going to go invite more people. We'll have the party at my house 6 p.m. sharp! Be there or die!" Naruto smiled a bright smile, his eyes twinkling with happiness and he ran away.

_The next day... 5:55 p.m_

"So who's coming to the party Naruto?" Sakura asked. She was dressed in a casual white button up T-shirt and blue pant's. Her short pink hair was tied in a low ponytail.

"Umm...let's see... Hinata, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Ino, Ten-Ten, Tenmari, Gaara, Kankuro, my next door neighbor Zabuza, Haku, Choji, Shikamaru, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Gai-sensei, and Rock Lee, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, and Suigetsu. I think that's all."

"Wow, that's a lot of people do we have enough food?"

"Yup, I got Tsunade baa-chan to buy some."

"Did you get the skittles?"

"OMG YES! I LOVE SKITTLES! TASTE THE RAINBOW BITCHES!" Just then the bell rang. Naruto ran to the door and opened it. Standing in the doorway was a very frightened looking Hinata and a very tall girl, with long brown hair, and the same eyes as Hinata.

"Hi, Hinata! Is this your cousin?"

"Y-Yes, t-t-t-this is Neji." The tall girl glared at Naruto like he was a piece of dirt on his shoe.

"Welcome Neji! That's a weird name for a girl." Neji smirked and then he punched Naruto in the face.

"If you ever call me a girl again you scum, I will slit your throat." Hinata ran over to Naruto and tried to help him up. The blonde's nose was bleeding and he glared at Neji with pure hatred burning in his sky blue eyes.

"If Hinata wasn't my friend I would kick your ass right now." Naruto got up and walked up the stairs to clean the blood off his face.

"Neji please don't kick my friends ass."

"I saw the way he was looking at you. Boys only want one thing Hinata."

"STFU! You sound like my father." Hinata stomped up the stairs to go find Naruto. A few minutes later Naruto and Hinata came down the stairs and Sasuke, Ino, Ten-Ten, Tenmari, Gaara, Kankuro, Itachi, Zabuza, Haku had arrived. Naruto decided to turn on some music. He turned on the radio on and started dancing to a Soulja Boy song.

"Superman that ho!" Deidara sung. Naruto stopped dancing and went to go talk to Sakura.

"Sakura where are your brothers?"

"They couldn't make it! They said something about trying to find mother, and killing some guy named Cloud, and something about a guy named Sephiroth."

"Oh, I know Sephiroth! He works at the grocery store down the street."

"Oh. Okay. Have you seen Sasuke?"

"He's talking to Itachi. Something about avenging his clan, blah, blah, blah." Naruto rolled his eyes and walked towards the kitchen. As he sat at the table eating skittles he heard the sound of something breaking. He ran out of the room and there, he saw it, a horrible sight to behold….

His Ds. His Nintendo DS lite was lying on the floor broken into little tiny pieces.

"W-who broke my DS?"

* * *

**A/N: Who broke Naruot's DS!?!?!? Who will Naruto kill? Was it really Naruto's DS!?!? And where is my Naruto plushie!?!? All these questions and more will probaly be answered in the next chapter! REVEIW OR NARUTO WILL BREAK YOUR DS! **

Naruto: Taste the rainbow bitches!


	10. Happy Holidays!

You better go pout

You better go cry

This is why I'm telling you now

Emo Claus is coming to town

He knows when you've been sleeping (creepy)

He knows when your awake

He knows when you've been emo or goth so be emo for emosake.

You better go pout

You better go cry

This is why I'm telling you now

Sasuke Clause is coming to town

* * *

Jingle Bells 

Sasuke smells

Sakura laid an egg

Naruto slipped on a Banana Peel

And Orochimaru got away!

* * *

**SRA: Yeah, so this is a sorry excuse for not having a new chapter. I have writers block.**

**Naruto: You suck...**

**SRA: Yeah...I know. -- Well I'll have a christmas mini-story coming up soon. I'll probably do it while watching digimon or something. So if you guys have any ideas you wanna throw at me. DO IT NOW!**

**Sasuke: I'M NOT EMO!**

**SRA: LAIR!**


	11. Chapter 11

i finally uploaded. i'm having some problems with fanfiction so, i'll try to upload the next chapter. this is finally chapter 11. this is a part of the actual plot. it's right after naruto's ds was broken. i will try to upload in the next 3 days or sooner. so, thanks for reading and reveiwing

the next xhapter is a time skip.

* * *

"Answer me. WHO BROKE IT?" An evil red aura started to surround Naruto. The guests cowered in fear. Naruto glared at the people in the room, when he spotted Neji standing in calmly in the corner.

"You! IT WAS YOU!" Naruto walked up to Neji and grabbed him by his throat. Nejis eyes bulged out as he clawed at Naruto's hands, struggling to break free.

"S-stop! Naruto s-stop it!" Hinata ran up to Naruto and grabbed his hands, trying to free her cousin.

"Why should I?"

"BECAUSE I KNOW WHO BROKE YOUR DS!" Naruto dropped Hinata's cousin. Neji fell to the ground gasping for air. Naruto's demonic aura disappeared and he smiled brightly at Hinata.

'No it's the bright smile! Too bright! Too bright! Too evil!' Hinata thought.

"So tell me Hinata-chan. Who was it?" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and she gulped.

"I-i-it w-was…"

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, just tell me who did it." Naruto's smile intensified.

'N-no h-he's g-going to kill me! I'm too young to die!'

"IT WAS SASUKE!"

"OH, HELL NO!" Sasuke yelled.

"It was..Sasuke?" Naruto blinked surprised and then he fell to his knees. His hands balled into fists and then he started laughing.

"HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHA." People backed away from the giggling blonde.

Sasuke wanted to sneak out the door. He really did! But he was too scared to sneak out. Hinata snuck off somewhere during the laughing.

* * *

_(Hinata's point of view)_

_'Hahahahaha. I never thought my plan would work out this well. Oh, boy! Now I can finally get rid of Sasuke and Naruto will be all mine. Too bad Naruto's DS had to be a sacrifice. he can always get another one..HEHEHEH. IT'S THE PERFECT PLAN! No one would ever suspect me! Hinata Hyuuga!'_

I laughed to myself.

"I got carried away. I should sneak back now and see what happened to Sasuke-kun. I hope there's blood." I exited the bathroom and snuck back. Naruto was still on the ground laughing. 'Ah, what a cute laugh Naruto-kun has. I should try to comfort him but, he looks so cute when he goes insane. What to do? What to do?'

I decided to comfort him.

I walked over to Naruto and put my hand on his back.

"N-n-n-naruto. A-a-are y-you o-okay?" 'That's right. I got to play it cool. He'll never figure out it was me. Heheeh.'

"Hinata."

_'What is it my sweet, sweet, Naruto?'_

"Y-yes, Naruto?"

"Let's play a game."

_'W-what?'_

"H-huh?"

"Tag Hinata-chan, your it!"

"W-w-w-w-what are you t-t-talking a-a-about N-n-n-naruto-kun?"

"You lied to me didn't you?"

_'HOW DID HE FIND OUT! NO! I'M GONNA DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! IT'S TOO SOON! TOO SOON! OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD! KAMI SAVE ME! I'M TOO YOUNG!'_

"N-no."

"Well it doesn't matter! I can always get a new DS anyway." Naruto stood up and then he smiled that smile, that evil smile, that evil, evil smile. He walked over to his DS; I saw a fox like grin flash across his face, and flicker of his evil aura. "Well everyone! Let's party!"

_'I'm going to die…definitely.'_

* * *

"She's going to die, definitely." Someone muttered.

* * *

SRA: Oh my who's gonna kill Hinata chan!?! and since when did this become a murder fanfic!?!?

sasuke:why are you always abusing me!

sra: cause i love you sasuke!

hinata: what about me! i don't want to die!

sra: no one dies in crack fanfics...or do they?..naw even if they die they usually come back in the sequel.

hinata: no!!!!!

HINATA SAY: READ AND REVEIW OR I'LL EAT YOU!


	12. Need ideas!

**A/N: Yeah I know I haven't uploaded since febuary and now it's april but, i have totally writers block. iT'S LIKE A COMPLETE IDEA ECLIPSE! but, anything you wanna see in the next chapter tell me in a reveiw. seriously help a struggling writer out.**

**TOP TEN REASONS I HAVEN'T UPLOADED:**

**1) BRAWL.**

**2) Inviting people over to play Brawl.**

**3) Playing BRAWL with my brother and his girlfriend.**

**4)Playing adventure mode with my brother on Brawl.**

**5)Being bored and playing more Brawl.**

**6) SCHOOL WORK!**

**7) STUPID WINDOWS VISTA! I HATE YOU VISTA! YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK!**

**8)Deviantart**

**9) Reading online manga's**

**10) WRITERS BLOCK/Trying to write another story(i failed at that)**


End file.
